Shuffled Up Love: Shugo Chara Version
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Love can show itself in various forms and ways. It's always all shuffled up.-My take on the I-pod Shuffle Challenge. Ikuto/Amu, Amuto, one-shot.


_**Shuffled Up Love: First Series**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, or etc. belong to me. They are all ©Peach-Pit and ©Satelight respectively. Also, the songs that inspired me, none of them belong to me either, obviously, and each belong to their respectful creators/distributers.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, so, this was one of the hardest things I think I've ever done. This is my first time trying out the whole Shuffle I-pod Challenge (of course, I didn't use an I-pod, I used the music on my computer, but I put Windows Media Player on shuffle so it's basically the same). So, I wrote a little something for each of the ten songs I was listening to, starting when the music began and ending when the music was over. I picked Ikuto and Amu thinking it would make this challenge a bit easier…but it was still just as hard! OTL_

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

-()-

**Super Girl-Super Junior**

He looked at her across the way, this girl with vibrant pink hair, which seemed to be completely natural. Her face was set with a bit of uncertainty, more so with a lack of trust, and she had this very determined expression. For a moment Ikuto wondered if she was someone he really should be messing with.

But something in him made him want to test his fate, even as he stood on this skeleton of a building. If he did fall at least his Chara was a cat and he would land on his feet. So, he gave into the temptation and got an amusement out of her outrage.

Backing away he was taken by surprised when she charged at him. Throwing her own safety to the wind. She would be a challenge, but he needed that, life was far too boring.

**Darkness Moon- Kajiura Yuki (**_**Pandora Hearts**_** OST)**

Looking up at the night sky…He missed her. The moon was so big and bright. Perhaps, one day soon he would find his father and be back with her. Reaching for his violin, he played for the stars and the moon.

**Perfect Blue- L'arc~En~Ciel**

She felt her phone give off a short vibration, and then she felt it again, picking up the phone she heard a voice that always took her a moment to remember. Ikuto had called her again. His voice light and happy, and once again she was wondering what he was doing…Wondering if he found his father yet.

But she never seemed to get around to asking questions like this, and instead he would listen to her rant about this or that. Oh the melodrama of being a teenager! And he would just make these small sounds to let her know that he was listening; every once in a while he would give her a piece of advice. Then he would start the end of the conversation with a "Well then…"

And she would say good-bye and shut her phone.

**Glaring Dream (A Light in the Black Mix)-**_**Gravitation**_** OST**

They just looked at each other. She wasn't ready, he felt as if too much time had passed.

She still looked like a child, her mind was yelling at her. She looked nothing like he remembered, his mind said with a bit of resentment.

There was no teasing, no taunts; just awkwardness. Hopefully it would fade with time.

…Because he still loved her, and she still loved him.

**Tsuredzure Naru Mama ni…-Kagrra**

He spun her around and around. She wasn't a child anymore, but her laughter was contagious, and the playground was a temptation to both of them. It brought out the child within them.

Being there reminded them of less complex times.

The mess with society, how one gets judged and viewed on a daily basis, was a foreign concept when they were younger. And they both just wanted to escape there for a little bit.

Finally he stopped the spinning as Amu stumbled off the merry-go-round, her footing slightly off due to her head being just a bit dizzy. She stumbled and was headed for the ground. Ikuto caught her with ease.

"My hero," she said with obvious humor and sarcasm. He decided to ignore her and just grin. She responded with a kiss; rough and passionate, not short and sweet like he still sometimes expected from her. This was a kiss of an adult. Not the peck-on-the-cheek kiss of a child.

The changes were hard to take at times. But everything would be okay in the end. He was sure of that.

**Kanariya – Ayumi Hamasaki**

Walking hand and hand around the city of Tokyo, Amu watched the way her breath showed up in the air like a little cloud. Ikuto smiled down at her.

The ground was covered with snow and people were chancing glances at them. She really didn't mind though. Let them think what they want. She was happy, she was content. He wasn't going to do anything to her. Nothing that she didn't want, that was.

She wanted to go on a little outing, so he took her. She wanted to see the lights at night, so that's what he did. It was his way to make up for having made her cry earlier that day. Sometimes he could be a true gent!

**Will –Kajiura Yuki (**_**Pandora Hearts**_** OST)**

He had nothing left in him.

His body felt so weak.

His soul so corrupted and soiled.

His eyes so lifeless.

His voice so useless.

And in those brief moments when his thoughts would be his own, he wondered if she really would come for him and save him. Surely she wouldn't. Not after the harsh words he had said and the jerk-ish way in which he had behaved.

Surely she would see this as a fitting punishment.

But a small part of his heart would argue, "She's proven you wrong before."

Hopefully she was willing to do that again.

Until then he would just have to hold out a bit longer.

He could do that right…?

**Pieces (Ark Mix)- L'arc~en~Ciel**

She was crying, balling her eyes out and he had no idea why.

Weren't women supposed to be unbelievably happy at moments like these?

He told her he loved her numerous amounts of times before. They had talked this over just the other day. So, why…?

Why was she hiccupping to try and catch her breath? Why was she dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief?

Why was she crying?

She should be laughing and grinning brightly.

After all, he had just asked her to marry him…Perhaps she really didn't want to…

It wouldn't surprise him. When he voiced his concerns out loud she just laughed.

"Silly," she said, "I'm so unbelievably happy that the only thing I _could_ do was cry."

Oh. He should have seen that coming. That was the cliché wasn't, a woman crying because she was so happy.

And then, well, he kinda wanted to cry too, when he realized that she _did_ want to marry him. But he held them in…a little bit.

She gave him a soft smile. His heart was beating. He was so happy.

The tears started to form and slip down his cheeks silently. When Amu saw this, she got a bit cheeky and asked, "Why are you crying?"

And he just gave her a fake glare.

**Sleepless Beauty-**_**Gravitation**_** OST**

He pinned her to the bed. Her hair stretched outward, wrapping around the folds in the sheets, her head just hitting the end of the pillow. Her eyes wide, but blurred with an unabashed lust.

They were, finally, both old enough for this.

He wanted her and he was positive that she wanted him. So he attacked her inviting lips with a kiss; only soon after to have his own lips trail across her cheek and downward toward her neck. She moaned pleasurably at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She wanted to bring him closer to her.

He wanted to bring her closer to himself too.

**Larva- L'arc~en~Ciel**

She chased after him. Her laughter rang in the night. Where the heck was this stray cat taking her exactly? She wasn't sure, but as she zigzagged her way through the swarm of people she found herself wanting to know more and more.

This desire was growing like an unquenchable thirst. He turned down an alley, she followed. It was a dead end. He was nowhere to be seen. She felt her pulse quicken.

He was planning something. Something dropped down behind her. She turned around sharp and quick. He was there, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

Tonight was going to be dangerous.

She didn't mind. She liked a little danger every now and then.

She smirked back, eyes like slits and ready for anything he dealt her way.

-()-

_A/N: And that's the end of it. Though it was hard I might try challenging myself again with this (using a couple from another series, possibly Oz and Gil from _Pandora Hearts_). None of the content, grammar, or etc. was changed (though misspellings/typos _were_ corrected afterwards. I simply could _not_ leave those unattended) so if anything sounds funny or slightly awkward...that's probably me what you think of this in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
